Bullying
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Varios casos de bullying se han dado en Gakuen Hetalia (dedicado para los que sufren bullying)
1. Chapter 1

Bullying

**Yo debo admitir que sufrí bullying en secundaria (AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA). Claro que no me defendía por miedo a que me hicieran algo, pero hoy siento deseos de regresar el tiempo y poder defenderme de aquellos agresores. Obviamente, hoy ya no me he dejado y cuando vero bullying, corro a defender a quienes lo sufren. Hoy, me siento tranquila y mejor conmigo misma, aprendi a ser fuerte, a impedir que alguien más venga a maltratarme. **

**Quiero contarles algunas de mis experiencias cuando sufrí bullying (algunas son inventadas XD) a través de esta historia, no pienso darles lastima, nada mas quiero platicarles mi caso, y que vean que el bullying lastima más de lo que uno cree. Muy bien, empecemos antes de que comience a llorar, ok no.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, solo mis versiones de aquellos países que no salen.**

Capitulo 1: Kim

Aquel día era lluvioso. Era otro día de clases para Kim, una vietnamita que cursaba el segundo año. Otra vez en esa escuela, mismos profesores, y lo peor de todo: con los mismos compañeros. Si, esos compañeros que la agredían el año pasado. Pero este año, decidió que no se dejaría de lo que hicieran y por fin les haría frente. "Espero cumplir con eso" pensó la chica dirigiéndose al que sería su salón de clases. Fue mucha su sorpresa, al ver que ahí estaban los mismos alumnos que la molestaban, no eran de su mismo salón, pero aun así. "Oh mierda" pensó la pelinegra.

"Hahaha, pero miren quien llegó: Kim, la chinita come-arroz" Un americano llamado Alfred F. Jones empezó a carcajearse en su cara, imitando uno que otro gesto chino.

"Para tu información, soy vietnamita idiota, no china" Kim gritó dirigiéndose hacia él. Se escucharon risas por parte de todo el salón.

"Hahaha, todos los asiáticos son iguales, china" Alfred se levanto de su asiento, y agarro fuertemente de un brazo a Kim, dejándola inmovilizada. Vaya fuerza que tiene, sabía que defenderme era mala idea, pensó Kim.

"A-Al-Alfred, por favor suéltame, no quise molestarte" la vietnamita empezó a temblar mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Awww, ahora la chinita quiere llorar, pobrecita, pero no me importa" Alfred grito, mientras todo el salón gritaba "¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar!"

"Por favor Alfred, suéltame ya, juro no volver a hacer nada que te moleste" Kim trataba de zafarse del americano, solo logrando que este la apretara aun más

"De eso me voy a asegurar, no te preocupes" Alfred jaló a Kim fuertemente mientras otros chicos los seguían. La vietnamita hizo de todo por zafarse, pero no lo lograba.

Junto con la ayuda de otros chicos, Alfred amarró a Kim a un árbol, donde estaba seguro que nadie la vería ni la escucharía pidiendo ayuda. De todas maneras, para prevenir, Alfred le tapó la boca con una cinta que le robó a Kim el año pasado. Obviamente, los chicos se cercioraron de que nadie los vería a ellos también.

Después, unos amigos de Alfred le empezaron a golpear y a aventarle cosas, desde bolas de papel, hasta lápices, restos de comida, tijeras y cosas de plástico como estucheras. La chica estaba muy asustada, no podía moverse y ni siquiera podía hablar. Cuando escucharon una campanada que anunciaba el inicio de clases, Alfred se marchó junto con sus amigos, dejando a Kim, amarrada a un árbol, sin esperanza de que alguien la ayudara.

La pelinegra solo esperaba un castigo por parte del profesor por haber llegado tarde. Ni siquiera diría nada para acusar a Alfred, porque si lo hacía le iba a ir mucho peor, o al menos eso le dijo el americano.

Sin embargo, alguien cuidaba a Kim desde allá arriba. Xiao Mei, que pasaba por ahí, alcanzo a escuchar unos gemidos. Rápidamente, corrió a donde se escuchaban esos gemidos y vio a su amiga amarrada a un árbol, con su ropa manchada, con uno que otro moretón en su cara y varias cosas a su alrededor. La pobre vietnamita lloraba de rabia y miedo.

"Kim, Kim ¿Qué te pasó?" Xiao Mei exclamó mientras desamarraba las cuerdas que sostenían a Kim.

"No, nada Xiao, sólo ya quiero irme a mi salón" Kim corrió sin decir nada más. La taiwanesa sólo la seguía con la mirada y corrió a su salón con los de primer año.

Por su parte, Kim se limpio sus lágrimas con un pañuelo antes de entrar a su salón. Por lo menos, nadie la agredía de su salón, pero casi siempre era ignorada. Sólo le hablaban para que le pasaran las tareas, respuestas de examen o trabajos.

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a empezar la clase" entro el maestro y la clase empezó.

Tras un tiempo de clase el profesor dijo:

"Muy bien, para el siguiente tema de historia, es necesario que se junten en equipos de cinco. Tienen veinte segundos para formarse, veinte, diecinueve…"

Y seguían contando. Como siempre, nadie escogía a Kim, excepto Yao, de China, un chico que también sufría bullying. Ellos dos siempre hacían equipo, además de otros tres niños a los que Kim nunca les habla, entre ellos, una mexicana de nombre Xóchitl, una chica muy amable y linda que no soportaba el racismo.

"Pues nosotros cinco seremos equipo aru" decía Yao

"De acuerdo" dijo Kim de mala gana. Mientras, Xóchitl veía la ropa manchada de tierra, comida y los moretones en la cara de su amiga vietnamita. Aparte, tenía los ojos rojos, pero no sabía si de llorar, de que estaba enferma de gripa o de que tenía una infección en los ojos.

"Oye Kim, ¿te pasó algo?"

"Eh?" Kim recordó lo que le dijo Alfred antes de dejarla amarrada a ese árbol: _Si dices algo, te va a ir mucho peor. "_No, nada Xóchitl, estoy bien" Kim finalmente dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana. La mexicana siguió hablándole a su mejor amiga Alejandra, que también formaba parte del equipo. En toda la hora, se pusieron de acuerdo para lo que les iba a tocar a cada quien.

De repente, Kim escucho el riiiing de la campana y salió disparada del salón, no sin antes recoger sus cosas. Trato de evitar a Alfred y su bolita, por suerte no los encontró pero se topo con algo peor.

La chica estaba sentada en el pasto leyendo su tema de historia cuando una mano la agarro fuertemente de la cintura.

"Bonjour mon ami" Era Francis, de tercer año. Un chico que era conocido por querer manosear a varias chicas. Kim, por supuesto no era una excepción.

"Francis, vete de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie" No escuchó respuesta, solo sintió dos manos agarrando sus pechos. Kim se sonrojo, y trato de zafarse, dándole el golpe de su vida a Francis, después de eso, la vietnamita rápidamente corrió hacia el baño de mujeres, donde se encerró y lloró hasta que el descanso de 10 minutos acabó. Era tiempo de dirigirse a otra clase. Para la desgracia de Kim, inglés, lo peor estaba por venir… ¿Por qué? Ahí estaba Alfred y otros chicos que la agredían.

Kim salió del baño y corrió hacia su salón de inglés, por su buena suerte, no estaba el americano todavía ahí, por lo que solo se dedico a escribir cosas en su cuaderno. Y en una de esas, llegó Alfred y directamente se dirigió hacia la vietnamita, mirándola de una forma amenazadora y que daba miedo, tanto que Kim ya estaba temblando y a punto de llorar otra vez.

**La primera parte de esta historia ha acabado. Dejen reviews, y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una vez mi maestra de español nos conto la historia de un chico que se le declaro a una joven chava dos años mayor que él. Esta idiota dijo que no lo quería y junto con sus amigos le hicieron bullying al muchacho hasta causar que este se suicidara. Le dedico la segunda parte de este capítulo a él. **

Kim no se podía ni mover. Esos ojos azules la llenaban de pánico. Alfred la volvió a agarrar de sus hombros, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la vietnamita, ningún hombre la había agarrado así en meses, incluso años.

"Escucha Kim, me molesta mucho ya no verte atada a ese árbol, es más, ni me interesa quien fue el que lo hizo pero si te digo una cosa: "No digas ni pio, o te va a ir mucho peor, ¿me entendiste china?"

"S-si, si te entendí, pero ya suéltame Alfred" Kim vocifero

"Como tu digas" El americano rió mientras tiró de su silla a la chica, su cara golpeo fuertemente el suelo y de sus labios brotó un grito de dolor

"¿P-por qué me empujaste Alfred?"

"Tú me dijiste, suéltame, yo solo hice lo que me pediste" El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente y se dirigió a su banca. Kim solo cubrió su cara con sus manos rasguñadas suspirando.

En ese instante entró al aula Elizabeta, una húngara conocida por sus constantes ataques hacia hombres, en especial a un trío. Se podría considerar que ella era una bully, pero solo con hombres. Kim la respetaba por eso, y aparte, ellas dos eran muy buenas amigas.

"Hola Kim" la castaña saludo a la pelinegra, pero esta última no respondió. Elizabeta solo alcanzo a escuchar un hola pero muy suave.

"¿Cómo estás?" La húngara apartó las manos que cubrían la cara de Kim, y se espantó al ver que tenía un ojo morado, casi negro. Su cara aparte tenia rasguños y sus dos ojos estaban ya muy rojos. Quizás de llorar, pensó la castaña.

"Pero Kim ¿Qué te paso?" Elizabeta dijo tocando suavemente la mejilla de Kim. Ella solo volteo para ver a un Alfred que con una mirada le decía: "Recuerda lo que te dije"

"No nada Eli, es que me caí llegando al salón"

"Ajá, pero bueno, vamos a la enfermería para que te curen ese ojo" la húngara jaló de la mano a Kim hacia la puerta pero en ese momento apareció Alfred, negándoles el paso.

"Hahaha, no te preocupes Elizabeta, ella está muy bien ¿O no Kim?" Alfred rio palpando la espalda de la vietnamita

"Nada de eso, déjame llevarla a la enfermería, nada más vela como esta su ojo" Eli apartó a Alfred con un empujón de la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería.

"Pero Eli, vamos a perder clase" Kim suspiró, aunque por dentro se sentía aliviada de esa idea.

"No me importa, lo único que quiero es que te curen ese ojo" Elizabeta siguió jalando a la pelinegra cuando casi al llegar, pasando donde Alfred agredió en la mañana a Kim, se toparon con un trío de idiotas, como los llamaba ella, la razón era que también ellos la agredían.

"Hola Elizabeta, deja que el asombroso yo te muestre un lugar hermoso" Gilbert se llevó a la castaña hacia quien sabe dónde sin dejar que ella se defendiera. Claro que ella se jaloneaba, pero Gilbert era un poco más fuerte y logró llevársela. Luego regresó y mientras tanto Antonio y Francis se encargaron de Kim.

"Oye querida Kim, me entere que le pegaste a mi mejor amigo Francis y eso no lo permito" el español finalmente habló sonriendo

"Oui mon ami, eso no es justo. Así que atente a las consecuencias"

"P-pero ustedes-" Antonio agarró fuertemente de la cintura a Kim, ésta no se dejaba, trataba de zafarse, hasta pateo al español en sus tobillos por lo que Gilbert la agarró de las piernas. Entre los tres llevaron a Kim a donde Alfred la había agredido en la mañana. Esta vez, no la amarraron al mismo árbol, sino a un poste de madera. Antonio y Gilbert la ataron mientras Francis comenzó a manosearla, esta vez tocándole un poco más allá de los pechos. Kim trataba de zafarse, pataleaba, pero el trío simplemente no la soltaría. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros, al igual que un sonrojo. Antonio para asegurarse de que dejara de gritar, le dio una bofetada y le tapo la boca con cinta adhesiva.

En ese momento, Arthur pasó por ahí y alcanzó a escuchar una voz de mujer. Rápidamente siguió aquellos gemidos que lo llevaron a donde estaba Kim, siendo manoseada por el trío que más odiaba en el mundo.

"Dejen a esa chica en paz" habló fuertemente el inglés, a lo que Francis habló

"No es tu asunto ¿de acuerdo? Mejor vete a tomar tu té, y espero que no lo vomites porque de seguro sabe horrible" Antonio y Gilbert sólo se carcajeaban.

"No me voy a ir antes de que la suelten" Arthur señaló a Kim, quien solo pensaba: Gracias por salvarme "¿O quieren que les diga a los profesores lo que hacen?, en especial tu Francis"

"Está bien, la soltaremos" Gilbert contestó de mala gana mientras Antonio desataba a Kim. Al estar libre otra vez, Kim corrió a su salón de clases.

"Donde le vuelvan a hacer algo" Arthur finalmente les dijo, ignorando sus carcajadas. "Oye, oye espera-" grito siguiendo a la vietnamita

Kim al ver que el inglés la seguía trato de correr más rápido, pero sus piernas estaban tan cansadas que no se lo permitían.

"Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron?"

Kim solo suspiro "No me hicieron nada, intentaron hacerlo, pero llegaste tú y no pudieron, por cierto, gracias por salvarme, me llamo Kim"

"No hay de que, yo me llamo Arthur. Me alegro que no te hayan hecho algo. Ese trío de imbéciles como me cae mal, siempre agreden a los hombres y a las mujeres, ¿no crees que deberías denunciarlos?"

"No creo, esperare hasta el mejor momento, nos vemos Arthur" Kim dijo y se dirigió a su salón. Casi al entrar se encontró de nuevo con Elizabeta.

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó molesta la vietnamita

"No te alteres linda, sucede que Gilbert me arrastró hacia el cuarto de conserje, obviamente no me quise dejar, le pegué en su cara pero me dejó encerrada. De no haber sido por Roderich que escuchó mis gritos, aun estaría encerrada allí. ¿Te lastimó ese trío? Porque si lo hicieron, juro pero te juro que voy a darles su merecido"

"No me lastimaron" Ellos no le habían dicho que si hablaba, lo pagaría, pero por si las dudas…

"Está bien, ya hay que entrar a clase" Ambas chicas entraron a clase, justo en ese instante ya entraba el profesor de inglés y todos corrieron a sus asientos.

Continuara…

_******Parte 2**********_

**Ojo: esta parte muestra primero a un Toris diferente al que conocemos, pero conforme pase su historia, va a ir cambiando su personalidad.**

_Toris_

Toris, un feliz chico de Lituania estaba encantado con Gakuen Hetalia. Tenía muchos amigos, le iba muy bien en sus calificaciones y varios estudiantes lo querían mucho. Aparte, tenía un amor secreto desde que entró: Natalya Arlovskaya, una bielorrusa con una personalidad fría, pero con una belleza tan grande que el lituano no se pudo resistir. Hoy estaba decidido a confesarle su amor a Natalya, a costa de lo que pasara. La busco por todo la escuela hasta que la encontró sentada en una banca leyendo un libro en ruso.

"Ho-hola Natalya, oye, hay algo que quiero decirte"

"Hola Toris, pues dime"

"Lo que pasa es que… es que siempre me gustaste desde que entré a la escuela, y quería pedirte que fueras mi novia"

Natalya se quedó callada, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta que le daría a Toris, hasta que sacó un cuchillo y le dijo riendo

"No Toris, no quiero ser tu novia, yo ya amo a alguien más" La rubia se alejó rápidamente de él. Toris se sintió devastado, nunca se había sentido tan mal, pero por lo menos se sintió mejor al confesarle sus sentimientos. De todas formas, ella era menor que Toris.

Mientras, Natalya se dirigió un poco avergonzada por lo que le dijo el lituano, sólo se dirigió con Ivan, su amigo ruso a quien Natalya consideraba su hermano por lo unidos que eran. Le platicó lo sucedido mientras se carcajeaba.

"Y como ves, ni siquiera le hablo y le gusto, hazme el favor"

"No te preocupes Nat, así pasa en esta vida. Oye ¿y si nos divertimos con él?" Ivan rió mientras sacaba su tubo, que siempre lo llevaba consigo.

"¿Qué quieres decir que "divertirnos con el" Ivan? Acaso quieres que le hagamos la vida de cuadritos?"

"Da, ¿te gusta la idea?"

"Mmmm, pues sí, me parece" Los dos chicos rieron cuando se acercó Katyusha, una ucraniana también amiga de Ivan, pero casi nunca se les acercaba por miedo a Natalya, ya que a veces si la veía platicando con Ivan, la agredía.

"Hola chicos, ¿de qué tanto hablan?"

"No es tu asunto, vete de aquí" Katyusha corrió de ahí gritando. "Bien ¿En que estábamos Ivan?"

Y así siguieron planeando lo que mañana iban a comenzar con Toris cuando tocó la campana y los dos chicos tuvieron que retirarse a sus clases.

Al dia siguiente, Toris entró a la escuela normal, cuando una mano lo agarro de su camisa y lo empujó contra un casillero.

"Así que te le declaraste a mi mejor amiga da?" Dijo Ivan, en su aura intimidante. De hecho, Toris sabía que Ivan no era así. Su primera impresión de él cuando lo conoció, era que parecía un lindo cachorrito.

"S-s-si Ivan ¿P-por qué lo pr-preguntas?" Toris respondió con miedo

Ivan no dijo nada, sólo le dio un golpe en su brazo con su tubo, haciéndolo caer al suelo y el castaño pegó un grito de dolor

"Eso no me agrada nada" Ivan cantó alegremente

Toris intentó correr, pero el ruso lo agarró fuertemente de su brazo, precisamente donde tenía su golpe, no conforme, lo apretó muy fuerte, casi enterrándole sus uñas. Toris pudo sentir lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos azules, pero no podía defenderse.

"I-i-Ivan, por favor suéltame"

"Muy bien, pero recuerda: de lo que no me agrada, me deshago" susurró Ivan, soltando finalmente a Toris. Este ultimo camino a su salón, esperando que el ruso no lo siguiera. Pero se encontró a Natalya, quien lo miraba amenazadoramente. Al acto, lo agarro de su brazo e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

"Entiende, yo no te amo. Te odio" La bielorrusa sacó de su bolsa un cuchillo y le hizo un rasguño en el brazo interno del lituano, no alcanzó sus venas pero aun así esa herida sangró. "Y ahora vete que no quiero verte más" Natalya empujó a Toris a la puerta de su salón.

El pobre chico temblaba, pero estaba seguro que se le pasaría el efecto a Ivan y a Natalya, estaba seguro de que así seria.

"Hola Toris ¿Cómo estás?" Xóchitl entró al salón, sonriendo como siempre. Ella se llevaba bien con todos los de la escuela, no había nadie que le cayera mal… hasta el momento

"Eh? Ah, hola Mari, pues muy bien gracias, ¿y tú? Perdón si te llamo tu otro nombre, pero todavía no se pronunciar el otro" Dijo Toris un poco nervioso

"No hay problema, pero un día te daré clases de español si?" Xóchitl dijo alegremente.

"Pues sí, gracias Mari, de todas formas si necesito mucha ayuda" El castaño rio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Si hay algo que odio con odio jarocho son las niñas populares que se creen la gran cosa sólo por ser bonitas. Y la gente escolar las admira por difíciles, bonitas y pesadas. ¡LAS AMAN! Y cabe destacar que TODAS son agresoras y Aggggg como me molesta eso :( O al menos eso es lo que yo siento porque en mi ex escuela hay una que Uffffff! ni la mires porque se desgasta. Neta como me cae gorda esa...**

**Por eso, escribo un capítulo dedicado a esas chicas pesadas que todos admiran**

Capitulo 4: Ni me mires porque me desgasto: Bullying psicológico.

Elizabeta hoy en día se dedica a impedir el bullying en su escuela. Pero no siempre fue así. Hablemos de cómo era antes:

En todas las escuelas hay una niña pesada ¿cierto? Pues en Gakuen Hetalia no era la excepción. Así era Elizabeta Herdervary, una chica muy bonita, tan bonita que ni siquiera el pintor más fino podía pintarla a la perfección, pero al mismo tiempo era tan engreída y tan prepotente que a las otras estudiantes las veía como fracaso. Aun con esas malas actitudes, era amada por el mundo escolar.

Acababa de entrar a su dormitorio que compartía con su mejor amiga Angelique, una chica proveniente de unas islas llamadas Seychelles. Ella se estaba probando ropa.

"Ah, hola Eli, qué bueno que llegas"

"Si si, pero ¿Qué haces?"

"Pues...me estaba probando ropa que me enviaron mis papas de Seychelles. ¿A poco no es bonita?" Angelique lucía una blusa blanca con estampados tropicales, pero le quedaba un poco grande y larga.

"Si es bonita, pero estoy segura que la lucirías más si tuvieras un muy bonito cuerpo como el mío. Y también si estuvieras más alta, porque así, pfff no creo que vayas a verte bien"

"Lo se, por eso te envidio tanto"

"Ya te desarrollarás con el tiempo. Mientras, usa tu uniforme escolar que es lo que por ahora te queda". Elizabeta rió y se fue al baño donde se dio una muy buena ducha. Esas clases de volleyball la dejaban toda sucia, como ella decía. Anguelique suspiró y se sentó en su banca, donde vio una foto de Elizabeta y ella juntas.

"Ay Eli, la verdad te quiero mucho como amiga, pero a veces tus comentarios me duelen como no tienes una idea" De repente, se paró junto al espejo y se miró fijamente. Un quejido leve escapó de sus labios

"La verdad, Elizabeta tiene razón, no estoy bonita de cuerpo" Sabía que debía esperar un poco y que estaba prohibido operarse para ella, pero eso no le impedía usar un poco de relleno en su bra para que se le viera más busto y así, Elizabeta le dejara de hacer burla. Estaba delgada, pero era muy bajita. A la húngara le encantaba decirle tabla.

"Ya se me hace tarde para danza, mejor me voy" La africana agarró su ropa deportiva y corrió afuera de su dormitorio, esperando que Elizabeta no la haya oido. Fue hacia el edificio que estaba enfrente del de los dormitorios y ahí se quedó practicando y estirando. Por suerte, no había ningún hombre en su clase, que al igual que Elizabeta, la llamaban tabla.

Mientras tanto, la húngara salió de bañarse cuando recibió una llamada de su adorado novio Gilbert.

"Hola Eli"

"Hola Gil"

"Tengo un plan para esta noche ¿Por qué no salimos a pasear por la escuela? Sirve que nos divertimos como a ti te gusta"

"Me parece perfecto Gilbert. Ven aquí en unos diez minutos, porque me agarraste desprevenida" Ella colgó y rápidamente agarró la ropa favorita de su novio albino, y se maquilló. Como no tenía nada que hacer, abrió su cuenta de chat y se puso a platicar con una de sus mejores amigas en Hungría. Nada más criticaban a las chicas que primero se les ocurrieran. El alemán llegó unos minutos después.

"Hola mi amor"

"Hola Elizabeta, ¿Ya estás lista?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿Pero estás seguro que no nos cachan?"

"A ver hermosa, bien sabes que a mí no me gustan seguir las reglas que no me parecen. Y si no me gusta que no podamos pasear por la escuela de noche-"

"Ya lo sé, lo haces. Pero bueno, ya vámonos hermoso" Gilbert tomó la delicada mano de su novia y salieron juntos del dormitorio.

La noche era fría, pero agradable para un paseo. Aún se podían ver a algunos estudiantes ya sea saliendo de sus clases o yendo a otras. Cerca de las canchas de basketball, se encontraron a una chica de Bélgica llamada Bella, se encontraba guardando sus cosas y después tomaba una bebida energetizante.

"Mira amor, ahí esta Bella"

"Si lo sé, esa rubia tonta e infantilesca. ¡Por cierto, ella me hizo pasar un mal rato en Matemáticas!"

"¿Por qué lo dices lindo?"

"Porque quería que me pasara las respuestas del examen de matemáticas y no quiso. Por su culpa voy a reprobar esta vez"

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo" Dicho esto, Elizabeta se dirigió adonde Bella y la agarró de un hombro

"Hola Bella, no sabía que andabas por aquí"

"¿Qué quieres Elizabeta?" La belga empujó suavemente a la húngara, logrando que ésta última se enfureciera y la tomara de un brazo.

"Me dijo mi novio que no le quisiste pasar las respuestas de su examen de Matemáticas"

"Pues no lo hice porque no se vale, conoces las reglas en caso de que pase las respuestas en cualquier examen de la escuela. Aparte, no me arrepiento"

"¿Qué no te arrepientes? Bueno, más tarde lo harás" Elizabeta revolvió el cabello dorado de la otra chica despeinándoselo. Se burló y después corrió directo a su novio.

"Ya le di lo que buscaba amor. ¿Te parece si vamos a la alberca de la escuela?"

"Me parece perfecto" Ambos se dirigieron a la gran alberca semi olímpica, donde se encontraron con un Katyusha Braginskaya, de Ucrania. Elizabeta la odiaba por tener más busto que ella y ser más vista por sus compañeros. Pero aun así, fingía ser su amiga para después, viborearla con otras personas, ya que la ucraniana consideraba a la húngara como una amiga más a quien confiarle todos sus secretos, pero no sabía la verdadera personalidad de la de pelo castaño.

"Holii Katyushita" Elizabeta saludó de beso a su "amiga"

"Oh, Hola Eli"

"¿Regresando de nadar verdad?"

"No, de hecho ya está por comenzar mi clase"

"¿Collar nuevo? Está precioso"

"Gracias Eli, me lo regaló Ivan por mi cumpleaños. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a nadar, el equipo de natación no se maneja solo. Adios Eli" Katyusha se metió al agua tibia de la alberca.

"Más feo que nada" murmuró la castaña y se fue con su novio de nuevo a su dormitorio

**Pongo por mientras eso, ya otro dia con calma continuo bien ;)**


End file.
